


with a fine taste of sulfur

by crookedspoon



Series: i fear no fate [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick remembers that one time he'd caught Jason posturing in front of a mirror after his first unit of reps and had to tease him for it.





	with a fine taste of sulfur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calamityjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityjade/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Kiss" at fluffbingo and #523 "Prove it." at slashthedrabble.
> 
> I bring you fluff. With a touch of angst. Vanna, I swear this started with the prompt "Protect" you gave me ages ago, so I wonder if you'll accept this too?

It's only when Dick is high on adrenaline and a severe lack of sleep that he can heed Dinah's oh so helpful suggestion to _think happy thoughts._ (Not her words, but Dick's unkind summary of them.) To remember Jason the way he used to be: funny, studious, and a bit of a brat. His focus and determination when he flowed through a complex kata. His self-satisfaction at bringing home another trophy from running track. His prickly pride that made his temper flare, especially whenever Dick demonstrated something with a lightness that Jason had yet to achieve.

Like that one time he'd caught Jason posturing in front of a mirror after his first unit of reps. His arms were slowly gaining definition thanks to his training and the superior diet of protein-rich foods that Alfred prepared for him.

"Nice biceps," Dick had teased, unable to contain all of his snickering. "Bet you still can't lift me though."

It was a little unfair to challenge him to that since Jason had been pushing himself to the brink of muscle fatigue already, but it had been too good to pass up. Any chance of ruffling Jason's feathers had to be seized immediately and with gusto.

"Did you eat rocks for breakfast?" Jason puffed out through gritted teeth as he was trying to heft Dick. Back then, Dick had thought the blush on Jason's face was the result of humiliation or exertion. "You're fucking heavy."

"Here, let me try," he'd said, having moved on to full-blown laughter by this time, and hoisted Jason over his shoulder like a sack of laundry. Easy as pie. Or, you know, eating pie.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Grayson?" Jason had protested. "Let me down, you idiot."

He'd wiggled and writhed until he managed to slip off Dick's back. He took Dick down with him, going for a pin that Dick easily rolled out of. He was a fighter, that's for sure.

Most of all, he fought his feelings for Dick. At least, he fought hard not to display them.

I nearly died today. Of sheer embarrassment. But also because I basically hugged Dick Grayson. I had my face pressed against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat through his suit, calm and strong, unlike mine. I thought I was going to burst something. This wasn't how I wanted it to go at all. But fuck, his laugh makes me weak. It's my kryptonite. It's why I couldn't lift him!

Dick can't help the smile that forms every time he reads this, sad though it may be. He thinks of Jason hugging him again, of his furious blush that made his skin blotchy, and how he always seemed to oscillate between annoyance and admiration.

In his mind, Dick kisses Jason's face gently, by way of apology, soft kisses beneath his eyes until he's breathless with it. Until they both are.

It soothes some of the ache in his heart.

Maybe Dinah had something right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Red with a Touch of Sulfur" by Zubair Ahmed.
> 
> Finally, a fic from me again. Let's see how long it takes me to wrangle words into a readable format next. I'm taking bets.


End file.
